Out of Time
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: When a time acceleration spell goes wrong, important figures from the time just before the Last Alliance are brought foward through time and appear in the forrest of Ithilien. To his dismay, the only one the Steward knows of who could take them off his ha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!

Out of Time

_Prologue_

'_Why didn't it work?' the wizard thought in annoyance. The spell was meant to accelerate time, but nothing had happened. Saruman sighed. Another failed experiment. 'What a waste of time!'_

_Or so he thought…_

_"Where are we?" a familiar looking blonde elf asked, looking around at the strange wood he and his companions had appeared._

_"I do not know, Glorfindel," a tall golden-haired elf with a gold crown on his brow said. He then turned to the oldest of his three human companions. "Do you recognize this place, Elendil?"_

_A tall man with a silver crown contrasting with his dark hair shook his head. "It is foreign to me, Gil-Galad." He looked around at those that had appeared with them. They were ten in all, eight elves and three men. Why them?_

Chapter 1

"My Lord," Ancor, Faramir's second-in-command, called quietly. "Our scouts have detected movement near us. It could be orcs."

"In broad daylight? That is unusual," mused the Captain of the Ithilien Rangers and second son of the Steward.

"Stranger things have happened. Should we investigate?" he asked.

"Yes," Faramir answer. "Take half the men and circle around them. When I give the signal, come at them from behind. I will lead the rest of the rangers in a frontal assault."

Ancor nodded and gathered the men. When Faramir was certain Ancor had had time to get into position, he moved his own men forward. He was fully prepared to see a pack of orcs, but what he saw shocked him.

Elves? In Ithilien? Eight of them to be exact. Three men were with them. All eleven of the strangers had a regal bearing, and Faramir found himself in awe. However, he quickly shook himself out of it and approached them, motioning for his men to stay in place. He strung an arrow on his bow and pulled the string back. Then he made his presence known.

"Who are you?" he demanded, aiming his bow at the nearest of them. "What purpose do you have in Gondor?"

"So this is Gondor," the dark-haired elf his arrow was pointed at stated. "The hospitality of your people has seemed to have lessened, Elendil," he said to one of his human companions.

"What is the meaning of this?" the man the elf had called Elendil asked in outrage. "Do you not recognize your king?"

"I assure you, if Gondor had a king, I would recognize him," Faramir answered coolly. "Elendil he called you. I suppose the men next to you would be your sons Anarion and Isildur, and one of these elves would have to be Gil-Galad, High King of the Elves."

"You say it like it wasn't even possible, let alone true," Elendil remarked.

"Seeing as how they have long since been dead, I would have to say that's a given," Faramir replied. This statement seemed to genuinely confuse them, making Faramir believe that they may actually be telling the truth. He hesitantly lowered his bow. "You really don't know, do you?" They all shook their heads dazedly. "Well, whatever your situation, we have no choice but to escort you to Minas Tirith and present you to our Lord Steward."

"We?"

Faramir motioned for his men to reveal themselves. "I am Faramir, Captain of the Ithilien Rangers." He then turned and addressed his men. "We march now to Minas Tirith! Ancor, stick close to them," he said, gesturing toward the ten companions. "Let no harm come to them."

"Yes, Captain," he replied, approaching them while Faramir moved to the front to lead the men. "I hope Lord Denethor does not pass too harsh of judgement on you. He can be a rather uncaring man. I almost wish Faramir could just let you go on your way. Unfortunately, that's not possible."

"Why not?" Isildur asked.

"Besides the obvious concerns for your safety?" Ancor sighed. "I'm afraid that Denethor would find out about it and unfortunately Faramir would have to face his wrath. Denethor has always been cruel to him."

"Is he that bad of a leader as to be cruel to his captains?" Elrond asked. "Why do the people allow it?"

"His leadership abilities are not the problem," Ancor replied. "It's his aptitude as a father that concerns me. He showers his oldest Boromir with affection and expectations and treats Faramir with scorn and disdain."

"Faramir is the son of the Steward?" Elendil said in surprise.

"Unfortunately," Ancor said. "You'll see what I mean when we reach Minas Tirith."

tbc

I know it's not much right now, but I promise it will get better! And it will have Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and the rest in it later on. I promise. Please review and tell me what you thing!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is stupid. I do own LotR. All three books, the one volume edition, all three theatrical editions, and all three extended editions. So there.

A/N: I am super happy! I don't have to go into work until Thursday and I just got my ACT score back! 31, baby! So, I'm using my good mood to update as many of my stories as possible! Hope ya'll enjoy! BTW, I've been asked what time this was set in. It's set in the year 3014 T.A. Arwen is in Rivendell, and Aragorn and Gandalf have discovered that Gollum is being held in Mordor and therefore have suspended his hunt for him. Oh, and although I am following mainly book-verse, I have let some things stand as they do in the movie. For example, Aragorn still wearing the ring of Barahir, even though the book says that he gave it to Arwen in Lórien when they pledged their love.

Thanks to:

Bluie Twilight Star - Thank you! Time travel stories are among my favorite as well, but I've noticed a distinct lack of them in the LotR fandom. I decided to rectify that.

Aislynn Crowdaughter - You know, I don't know how to respond to that. You kinda overwhelmed me with all the possible scenarios. I'm not going to give away anything, but I will tell you that a paradox will be prevented. Thanks for the review!

lindahoyland - Glad you think so!

Caroly - I'm glad you like it. I must say that it will be fun to write about everyone's reactions. The story is set in 3014, which is four years before the Council of Elrond.

Julia - Let's just say that Denethor won't be too happy about things. Of course Faramir handled it well! He is a very understanding and intuitive man. And I'd be more worried about Aragorn's attitude toward the past rather than the other way around. It's set four years before FotR. Faramir is 31.

Elenhin - I'm glad you are interested. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Out of Time

Chapter 2

"Why is it called Minas Tirith now?" Isildur asked, looking about at the city he knew as Minas Anor. The city had changed much, but he could still recognize it as the Tower of the Setting Sun.

"It is a city ever on guard against the evil of Morgul," Faramir stated. "Is it now fitting to name it the Tower of Watch? So it became after Gondor lost her king."

Suddenly, Elendil, Isildur, and Anarion stopped dead, staring in horror at the sight before them. The dead and withered White Tree of the King. Sure, they had known that there was no king in this time, but seeing the very symbol of their house dead before them was appalling.

Faramir looked at them with sympathy. "Come, Lord Denethor will be cross enough at your presence, it would not be wise to keep him waiting."

"Why would our presence cause him to be cross?" a blonde she-elf, the only female among them, asked.

"Can you not guess, My Lady?" a voice from behind them said. They turned to see a tall, powerfully built man with dark blonde hair. "You represent a time of glory, a time where a king sat upon the throne of Gondor. Now is a dark time, a time where the shadow of Mordor grows and creeps across the lands, a time in which the true king of Gondor is nowhere to be found, believed by most to be dead."

"Apparently Sauron doesn't believe this, brother," Faramir pointed out. "He would not hold back as he does if he were certain of victory. He obviously considers the heir of Isildur to be alive."

"Clearly, he isn't the only one," Boromir observed. "I do believe you know something that you haven't told me, brother."

"Perhaps I do, then again perhaps I've told you and you didn't listen," Faramir retorted. "Now, I do believe I should report to Father."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm surprised to see that you had the good sense to bring them before me, Faramir," Denethor stated and then looked at the elves and men assembled behind his son. "Most of your names I can guess, but not all. Who are you?"

"I am Elendil, High King of Gondor and Arnor," Elendil proudly said. "These are my sons, Anarion and Isildur," he said, gesturing to the younger men next to him.

"I am Gil-Galad, High King of Elves. This is my herald, Lord Elrond of Imladris, and Lord Glorfindel, formerly of Gondolin," Gil-Galad said, motioning to each in turn. "With them are King Oropher of Greenwood the Great, and his son, Prince Thranduil. Also, the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien, as well as Lord Cirdan, the Shipwright."

"Well, well, well, what shall we do with you?" Denethor asked rhetorically. "I would lock you in the dungeons and forget about you, but that really wouldn't solve the matter, now would it? No, I think the only thing to do is something I am loathe to do."

"My Lord?" Faramir said in askance.

"You are dismissed," Denethor said impatiently. "I will draft a letter to Thorongil and have it sent to Rivendell, where I am sure it will find its way to him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thorongil?" Boromir said, puzzled.

"Do you know him?" Faramir asked.

"I remember him," Boromir replied. "Not much, for I was only two when he left, but I do remember him somewhat. He was a great captain of Gondor."

"Why did he leave?"

"He and Father never got along very well. He knew that Ecthelion was nearing death and that once Denethor was steward, he would not be tolerated. So he left," Boromir said with a shrug. "Can't really blame him."

"Why would Denethor send a message to him about us?" Isildur asked. "What would this Thorongil be able to do?"

"I do not know," Boromir answered. "Now, my little fox," he said, using his old pet name for Faramir. "What do you know of Isildur's heir that I do not?"

"If you had half as much brain as you do brawn, you would not have to ask that," Faramir replied. "But since you asked, I know that the Chieftain of the Dúnedain is a direct descendent of Isildur."

"The Dúnedain?" Elendil said. "Who are they?"

"Rangers of the North," Boromir stated. "They protect what once was the kingdom of Arnor. But I don't see what they have to do with the heir of Isildur."

Faramir sighed. "You know that Elendil's eldest son Anárion was given the kingdom of Gondor and that Isildur, his youngest, was given rule of Arnor. However, Isildur and his three elder sons perished in the Gladden Fields before he could take up his rule and so it passed to Valandil. Time goes by and we get to Firiel, daughter of the King of Gondor and descendant of Anárion, and Arvedui, King of Arnor and descendent of Isildur. They wed, and then the King Ondoher of Gondor is slain. The crown of Gondor passes to Eärnil, descendent of Ondoher's grandfather, Narmacil. The northern kingdom of Arnor is then overrun and destroyed by the Witch-king and his forces. Arvedui and his wife perish, leaving behind their only son, Aranarth, who then takes up the title of Chieftain of the Dúnedain. And as far as our records tell, that line branched only once, only to be reunited again just before the fall of the last known Chieftain."

"And that was?" Isildur asked.

"Arathorn, son of Arador," Faramir stated.

"And you say that he fell?" Boromir inquired. "What good does that do us if he's dead?"

"He had a son, Aragorn," Faramir answered.

"And what became of him?"

"He was presumed dead," Faramir said.

"But you don't think he died?" Elendil said.

"No, I don't," Faramir said with conviction. "I think he is alive and well, living life as a Ranger of the North."

"Is that what my line has come to?" Isildur asked bitterly. "Rangers living primitive lives and protecting a fallen kingdom. What a disgrace!"

"Do not say such things about the Dúnedain!" Boromir said heatedly. "Or Rangers in general! The lives of Rangers, whether they be the ones of Ithilien or the North, are not easy! That they are able to survive such a lifestyle and choose to for the good of others speak volumes."

"And I dare say that whoever your heir is won't be too happy to be descended from you, either," Faramir said cryptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Isildur asked defensively.

"Nothing that you won't soon find out."

Tbc…

Hope you liked it! Sorry to bore you with all the history in it, but I find it all fascinating! Please review! Next chapter, Aragorn! With the twins and Legolas, of course!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: The two previous chapters have been changed very slightly. Basically, I just added Anarion into the visitors from the past. Also, if any of you counted the number of people introduced to Denethor, you would have realized that I only had nine there. I forgot that Cirdan was there as well, so I put him in there. Anyway, on with the story!

Out of Time

Chapter Three

"How are you faring today, brothers?" Elladan asked as he strode into the room.

Aragorn and Elrohir scowled at the eldest son of Elrond. He knew very well that his brothers hated being confined to their beds as much as he did, and he did not have to gloat just because he had managed to escape that particular fate, although he did not escape without his right arm in a sling to keep weight off his injured shoulder.

"As you well know, Elladan, we are perfectly fine. However, Ada seems fit to have us remain in these thrice-damned beds for two more days!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"You are lucky to escape with your lives after all the orcs we faced off against!" Elladan argued.

"Orcs that you alerted to our presence by following off the tree!" Elrohir pointed out.

"I wouldn't have fallen out of the tree if some ranger hadn't lost his balance!"

"I wouldn't have lost my balance if Elrohir hadn't turned around so quickly!"

"Ahem."

All three looked up to see the Lord of Imladris staring at them with an amused expression on his face.

"I hate to interrupt your…conversation, but a letter just arrived for a Thorongil from the Steward Denethor of Gondor," Elrond said, holding out the letter to Aragorn.

"Denethor sent me a letter?" Aragorn wondered aloud as he opened it and scanned its contents. His eyes widened and he had to read it again. "I think he has finally lost his mind. Either that or he's toying with me."

"I hardly think the Lord of Gondor would waste time writing to you if it were not a grave matter, even if he has lost his mind," Elrond commented. "What does it say?"

"According to him, eleven figures of the past recently appeared in Ithilien and he wants me to come and 'collect' them."

"I agree with Estel, he has lost his mind," Elladan put in.

"Who has he said has come, Elendil and Gil-Galad?" Elrohir asked with a teasing grin.

"To name two," Aragorn deadpanned.

"Do not disregard this as a hallucination of a crazed man. Something has been growing in my mind as of late, and this may be what it is. Who else does he report appearing?" Elrond asked.

"Well, you, for one, and Glorfindel. Also Anarion and Isildur, as well as Cirdan, Galadriel, Celeborn, Oropher, and Thranduil," Aragorn replied.

"Very well, I will have your companions ready to set out in a week. That should give you three a little time to completely heal. After that, we will have a little over a month to ready Imladris for the Council," Elrond stated before exiting the room.

"What?" Elladan and Elrohir asked in unison.

"How did we just get volunteered for this?" Aragorn asked rhetorically.

OoooOoooOoooO

Oropher was not a man known for his patience. The King of Greenwood the Great was not accustomed to waiting on anything, let alone waiting with nothing to occupy his time with. And here he was, holed up in some Valor-forsaken citadel of a human kingdom with no king, not allowed to step foot outside a designated area lest he 'alarm' anyone. He had had enough, which he made quite clear as soon as the sons of the Steward made one of their customary visits.

"This is outrageous!" he raved at Faramir and Boromir. "It has been four months! Why do you and your Lord insist on caging us here needlessly? If you are so concerned about causing alarm among your people, then let us leave on our own! I do believe we can make it to one of the elven kingdoms on our own!"

Boromir fixed the elven king with a cold stare. When he spoke, it was with a cool calm that belied his fury at the thoughtless words. "I am afraid, _my lord_, that we cannot allow you to venture out on your own. I'm sorry to tell you, but the land has changed in the last three millennia. Also, do you not think we are doing this for your own protection? Sauron's army is still out there, as you have been impressed upon. Do you not think that the Dark Lord will want revenge on all of you for your parts in the Last Alliance? I regret that you feel you have been inconvenienced in waiting, but I cannot make the distance from here to Rivendell any shorter. However, you better get used to waiting because you have just as long or longer to wait before they arrive here."

With those words said, he looked to his brother and nodded, indicating that they should take their leave. After they had left, Gil-Galad looked in annoyance at Oropher.

"Was that really necessary? For the past months, they have been nearly are only allies. And in two minutes you have managed to alienate them from us."

"Me alienate them? They who been nothing but patronizing and arrogant in their knowledge and have allowed us nothing but the bare necessities. They have alienated themselves."

"They have done more than they had to," Gil-Galad argued.

"They did only enough to ensure that we survived, merely because it benefited them not to change history," Oropher stated. "If we had died, Sauron would have control over this world."

The tempers and egos of these two elven kings would have struck together hard at this moment and created many sparks and tension had not Celeborn, acting as a peacemaker in this instant, not intervened.

"Perhaps," he said, "they are helping us because they need us. But we shouldn't forget that we need them as well. If we do not bide our time for the moment, we may run out of it. Regardless of their motives, we need them."

The words rang true in all of their hearts. The truth may have been harder to bear for some than others, but they could not deny it. For better or worse, they were at the mercy of these brothers for the duration of their stay in Minas Tirith.

Tbc…

A/N: Yes, it does take about four months to get to Rivendell from Minas Tirith on horseback. In the Appendices, in the timeline, it says that Boromir left at the beginning of July and arrived at the end of October, and he was on horseback. Just thought I'd point that out. Also, on the World category, would this story be considered Alternate or Book? I know it's not Movie because I've relied to heavily on the book. I'm leaning toward marking it as Alternate. What do you think?


End file.
